Welcome to the World
by stubborn-dreamer
Summary: "Ela não ouviu, nem tampouco respondeu, mas ele não se importava. Ele diria isso a ela quantas vezes tivesse oportunidade ao longo de toda a sua vida. Em silêncio, ele agradeceu a qualquer divindade ou força superior que tivesse colocado Avery em seu caminho. De nenhuma outra forma ele encontraria uma felicidade tão completa e absoluta." (Avery/Nelson)


**Isso é algo que eu escrevi há quase um ano atrás e nunca publiquei. Estou postando agora como uma "surpresa" para minha amiga Jany17 (mais conhecida por mim como Flower)**

 **Espero que você goste, Jany!**

* * *

Nelson respira fundo pela centésima vez na última hora, sentindo a angústia corroê-lo até os ossos. A aflição em seu peito torna difícil respirar, e ele tem de fazer isso várias vezes a cada minuto para manter seu cérebro oxigenado.

\- Acalme-se, _bro_. - Daniel põe a mão em seu ombro em um gesto de conforto - Vai ficar tudo bem. Danielle vai precisar de seu pai lúcido e consciente para segurá-la, e você parece prestes a desmaiar.

\- Já faz quase uma hora... - ele responde com as mãos na cabeça - E eles não dizem nada. Nenhuma palavra, nenhuma notícia. Nada.

\- Essas coisas são assim mesmo. - diz Raven ao seu lado. Ela franze o cenho. - Eu acho.

O fato que o deixava ainda mais angustiado era que toda aquela situação não estava nos planos. Ao contrário da gravidez, o parto havia sido planejado nos mínimos detalhes nas últimas consultas médicas, e a mala da maternidade já estava pronta com todas as coisas que Avery e o bebê iriam precisar no grande dia. Danielle viria ao mundo dali duas semanas através de uma cesariana, a fim de evitar qualquer chance de possíveis complicações. Ninguém esperava, no entanto, que ela escolheria por si mesma o momento de sua chegada.

Nelson havia insistido, desde que Avery havia entrado no sétimo mês, para que ela se afastasse do trabalho até que o bebê nascesse. Em todas as vezes, ela negara sob o argumento de que ainda não havia necessidade, e que ela saberia quando fosse o momento de fazer uma pausa.

E então, Avery havia entrado em trabalho de parto na Cyber Division - no meio de um caso enquanto pedia a Raven que checasse a última atividade do hacker que perseguiam - e ali estavam eles.

O silêncio é constante e mortal. Ele continua respirando fundo, notando que essa tarefa se torna mais difícil a cada vez. Daniel permanece com uma mão em seu ombro, vez ou outra dizendo palavras de encorajamento, e Raven tem os olhos fixos na parede à sua frente, roendo as unhas.

Elijah está andando de um lado a outro, perguntando sobre Avery a cada enfermeira que passa pelo corredor. Todas elas apenas negam com a cabeça e continuam seu caminho.

Nesses minutos de angústia e incerteza, um filme se passa em sua cabeça.

Ele se lembra do que sentira quando Avery lhe contou que ele seria pai. O susto, e depois a emoção, a alegria ensandecida. Então, todas as fases da gravidez, todas as descobertas. Os desejos estranhos, a emotividade exagerada de quando ele passou a ver sua forte Avery chorar por qualquer motivo. O primeiro chute do bebê, a primeira ultrassom, as preocupações inevitáveis e acima de tudo, o obsessivo cuidado cujo objetivo era ter certeza de que nada - absolutamente nada - desse errado.

Agora, ele sentia que essa certeza havia escapado como grãos de areia por entre seus dedos, e não havia nada a ser feito além de esperar.

Daniel suspira ao seu lado, Raven se levanta da poltrona e caminha de um lado a outro da sala. Elijah agora fala ao telefone e ele permanece incapaz de se mover.

Então, um homem usando um jaleco branco surge na sala, e imediatamente, Nelson corre até ele, sendo seguido pelos outros, e eles nem sequer precisam perguntar nada.

\- O parto foi um sucesso. - diz o médico, e isso é o suficiente para devolver o fôlego de Nelson - Avery está bem, ainda dormindo sob efeito dos sedativos. O bebê é totalmente saudável, e já está recebendo todos os devidos cuidados.

Quando as palavras são enfim processadas por seu cérebro, Nelson começa a sorrir, e por alguns segundos, isso é tudo o que ele consegue fazer.

\- Avery… Danielle. Eu.. eu posso vê-las? - ele pergunta, mal conseguindo pronunciar as palavras.

\- Você poderá ver Avery em algumas horas. No entanto, pode ver o bebê. É Danielle, certo?

Nelson assente.

\- Ela está no berçário. Você não pode entrar, mas pode vê-la através do vidro.

O médico aponta o caminho e ele o segue.

Seu coração dispara de uma forma incrível, e pela primeira vez em sua vida, ele entende o que as pessoas sempre dizem sobre não sentir a gravidade da terra sob seus pés.

É como se ele estivesse flutuando.

Há muitos bebês no berçário, mas ele não tem qualquer dificuldade em encontrar sua filha. Danielle é a única bebê com pele cor de chocolate, e também é a única que está chorando.

Assim que Nelson põe os olhos sobre ela, ele sente algo dentro si se romper. É a sensação mais estranha de sua vida, e ao mesmo tempo, a mais maravilhosa.

Danielle tem o mesmo tom de sua pele, e seus cabelos são um emaranhado de cachos cor castanha. Ainda assim, ele também pode ver as semelhanças de Avery nos seus olhos amendoados, no formato do nariz e da boca e talvez até mesmo na personalidade forte, no fato de estar inquieta enquanto todos os outros bebês dormem. Sua Avery nunca fora uma pessoa acostumada a ficar quieta.

A enfermeira toma a pequena bebê em seus braços e se aproxima do vidro, segurando Danielle mais próxima dele.

Quando os olhos do bebê encontram seu pai, seu choro cessa, e ela passa a encará-lo com avidez, como se o estivesse reconhecendo.

\- Oh meu Deus. - sussurra Raven sorrindo - Ela é tão... pequena. Tão perfeita...

\- Ela se parece a você, bro. - diz Daniel - Muito.

\- De fato, ela se parece com Nelson. - responde Raven - Mas também tem algo de Avery. Principalmente o formato do rosto e a cor dos olhos. Aqueles olhos que você nunca sabe se são verdes ou amendoados, porque a cada dia parecem diferente.

\- É sério? Eu sempre pensei que eram verdes. Nunca me dei conta de que podiam ser cor de amêndoa. Mas os olhos da bebê não são assim.

\- É claro que são, Daniel. Acho que você precisa trocar seus óculos.

Raven e Daniel continuam discutindo, mas Nelson não consegue se concentrar no que estão dizendo.

Ele está olhando o rosto mais lindo do mundo, absorvendo cada mínimo detalhe dele. É incrível o quanto o sentimento é poderoso, esmagador. De repente, não é mais a gravidade da terra que o prende onde ele está. É ela. Ele faria qualquer coisa por ela, seria qualquer coisa. Nelson se pergunta se todos os pais se sentem assim ao ver seu filho pela primeira vez.

Como se estivesse lendo sua mente, Elijah se aproxima.

\- Eu entendo perfeitamente o que você está sentindo, Nelson. - ele diz, tocando seu ombro - Eu estava assim quando vi Michelle pela primeira vez. Deus...era como se como se eu fosse explodir.

Com relutância, ele desvia os olhos de sua filha e encara Elijah.

\- É exatamente como eu me sinto agora.

Elijah assente.

\- É um pouco assustador, mas você vai se acostumar logo.

Ambos sorriem, e Nelson volta a olhar para Danielle.

\- Seja bem vinda a esse mundo, meu sol. - ele murmura - Você já é muito amada, e eu prometo te proteger com a minha vida. Para sempre.

A enfermeira então leva Danielle de volta até o berço, e ele finalmente consegue olhar para seus amigos. Ele é abraçado por cada um. Primeiro Raven, Daniel, então Elijah. Todos eles sorriem e lhe dão votos de felicidades.

\- Precisamos fazer um brinde a isso! - diz Raven.

\- Sim, e é por minha conta! - responde Elijah.

Então, os pensamentos de Nelson vão até Avery.

Se era possível amá-la ainda mais, então agora ele amava.

Avery havia lhe dado todas as coisas mais importantes de sua vida. Primeiro sua liberdade, depois o amor, e então, o fruto desse amor. Agora, mais do que nunca, ele tem certeza de que não há qualquer pessoa no mundo que tenha mais sorte que ele.

* * *

Ele foi autorizado a vê-la depois de duas horas, e quando entrou no quarto, ela ainda dormia.

Avery tinha uma expressão serena, e havia uma mecha de cabelo caído em seu rosto. Nelson afastou o cabelo para o lado e beijou seus lábios demoradamente.

\- Muito obrigado, Avery. - ele sussurrou - Obrigado por me amar e me dar o maior presente da minha vida. Por sua causa, eu sou o homem mais feliz do mundo. Eu te amo.

Ela não ouviu, nem tampouco respondeu, mas ele não se importava. Ele diria isso a ela quantas vezes tivesse oportunidade ao longo de toda a sua vida. Em silêncio, ele agradeceu a qualquer divindade ou força superior que tivesse colocado Avery em seu caminho. De nenhuma outra forma ele encontraria uma felicidade tão completa e absoluta.

Sua vida e a dela estavam agora entrelaçadas, torcidas de modo a formar um único fio. E esse fio se chamava Danielle.

\- Eu te amo. - ele repetiu, aplicando um terno beijo em sua testa.

Tudo estava perfeito.


End file.
